


In any language

by kiii17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky's feeling, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>授权翻译，字数统计有错误</p><p>摘要：<br/>“我就在这儿，我哪里也不去，没有什么能将我从你身边推开，如果我需要用任何语言来让你相信，我一定会毫不犹豫地去做。”<br/>或者是：<br/>Bucky作为冬兵，和Steve一起解决了一些问题，大量H。</p><p>作者的话：和Relics与The Last Heretics是一个系列，但没有读过那两篇并不影响这一篇的阅读。<br/>借鉴漫画和电影情节，和冬兵平行（没有美队2剧透）</p>
            </blockquote>





	In any language

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Any Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419506) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> 无论是谁，请不要以匿名身份每天给我点kudo了，我并没有对你的行为感到厌烦，只是如果喜欢我的文章，请注册一个账号给我点一个赞就好。现在这样，我还是不知道你是谁呀~  
> No matter who you are, please stop giving me a kudo a day. I am not mad about you, it is simply unnecessary. If you really love my translation, could you sign up for an account and give me a single kudo? I do not even have the chance to know you so far.  
> Thanks~

Bucky和Steve并不总有这样的时光，一整晚都只属于彼此。没有任务、没有伪装、没有任何东西、任何人能剥夺他们独处的一两个小时。当他们将整个世界关在门外，逃离到只有彼此的小角落里，倒在床上直到第二天早晨。当不再职责和人物和其他一百万件事情把他们分开时，即使只有一天，也如同永恒。  
Bucky把这些夜晚当做他们最珍贵的礼物，他什么都不用去想，除去那些：Steve的身体将他压在床上，Steve温暖却并非柔软的嘴唇印上他的、Steve身上温暖的阳光味道，Bucky把脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，Steve硬热的阴茎埋在他的体内，把除去“Steve”、“再多一点”、“求你”之外的词句全都抹消。  
他身下的床单已经透湿，床头的台灯提供着唯一一点亮光，但Bucky能看见他想要看见的一切了，他感觉到Steve伏在他身上，埋在他身体里，他的手指从Steve的背脊向臀部划下。深一点，他想要更深，想要更多。  
每一次深入都坚定而不容置疑，但Bucky太过绝望地想要，只要他能让Steve更快一些，他能——  
“Verdammt, Steve, ich brauch - ich... komm schon…（此处原文为德语：天哪，Steve，我要——我……快一些……）”词句从Bucky的口中逸出，他抓着Steve的臀部，想让他再快些。  
“什么？”Steve（那个性感的混蛋）慢了下来，汗水滴在Bucky的前额，“对不起，我……”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，茫然地望着咫尺之遥的Steve，他就在那儿，只要Steve……  
他又在脑中过了一遍自己说的话，顿时僵住了。荒谬地发誓过永远不再犯的错误，他又犯了一次。他依然能记得曾经做任务前被灌输的各种语言（这就是那些乱七八糟的东西的来源），但当他和纯洁而美好的Steve在一起时，这简直成了他的污点。  
他不会，他不能。冬兵或许什么都能做到，能渗进他的生命、灵魂，甚至能让他自己无处可逃（虽然Bucky不认为冬兵这么做过），但不是这个，不是他和Steve，Steve只是Bucky的，只能是Bucky的。  
“好了，好了，没什么的。”Steve低下头，轻轻拂过Bucky的唇，“我不在乎的，只不过……我很难理解你想要什么，如果我不能……”  
Bucky听不得Steve笨拙地试图道歉，本该是他来祈求原谅。“不会再有下一次了。”他下一次会做得好一些，他欠他们两个人的。  
“那不是——该死，让我——”Steve从Bucky的身体里退了出来，在Bucky甚至没来得及哀痛他的损失，声明说他很好之前，Steve就在Bucky的身边躺下了，手覆在Bucky的胸口上，轻轻地为他按摩着。  
Bucky用他的机械手臂摇了摇Steve。给他的比这种刺激小很多的人，他杀过的已经不计其数。“真不敢相信你竟然停下来了。”  
Steve并没有退缩，他直直地迎上Bucky的怒视，眼睛里闪烁着失望和烦恼：“我不敢相信用任何语言对我说出那些话都让你感到羞耻。我不在乎的，没什么。”  
“我没有——”他不耐烦地吐出一口气。好不容易有一个属于他们的夜晚，那个笨蛋却想要把它浪费在争辩这种愚蠢的东西上，而不是付诸于一夜能打破世界纪录的性。当Steve抓住一点不放时，他就像找肉骨头的狗一样执着：“我没有为我说出的任何话感到羞耻。”  
他向Steve伸出手，希望他能听明白自己的话，但是答案是否定的。Steve一点也没有让步：“那是什么？如果你不和我说话，我永远也不会懂。”  
“好了，或许我也不希望你懂。”他有些急了，眼球后面有一场头疼在酝酿。他讨厌Steve这个样子，超级固执地不肯接受任何否定回答，尤其是他极其迫切地想要解决问题时。  
“驳回，再说一次。”  
是啊，他该知道这行不通的。Steve总是比他知道得多。“我不为自己说的任何话感到羞耻。”他又重复了一遍，在床上轻轻扭动了一下，希望Steve能接受他。他还硬着，Steve也毫无疑问地想要再做一次，如果他们能回到五分钟以前，Steve伏在他身上，阴茎埋在他体内，让他无暇去想任何事，他们——  
Steve的眉头皱了起来。“那又是什么——”他停了下来，眉毛忽地舒展开来，“哦，我明白了……是因为你在说德语？你觉得我因为这个生气？”  
Bucky向后缩了缩。在他的手中有武器，有要实行的指令时，事情总是简单许多。这种……当他试图把过去的黑暗带来的微妙部分与现在和Steve的重聚相连时……就像被蒙住眼睛后蹑手蹑脚地走过地雷区一样。“我知道，是……”  
“真不敢相信，”Steve咕哝着，然后他抬高了声音，“这没什么，这些真的没什么。”他又露出了那种在他放松而愉悦时有些蠢的笑容。Bucky从童年时代就看够了这种笑容的变化，但Steve的笑没有一次不把他的心抓紧。他可以放弃一切去换Steve的笑容，他的美好就像是千万颗星辰的光芒一样。Bucky为此没有什么不能做的，哪怕是他们所能依托的唯一。“那些你懂的语言，我的意思是，它们是你的一部分，对吧？”  
“错。”他的手在身侧紧握成拳，又用尽最大的努力慢慢松开，“它们是冬兵的一部分，不是我，而现在是我和你在一起。”他不想让那个部分玷污了他和Steve可以把握的现在，Steve不明白吗？  
“Buck，我们谈过这个了。”Steve的笑中多了几分耐心。他向旁边倾过身体，用最轻柔的方式啄着Bucky的嘴唇：“我想要你，我想要你的所有。Bucky Barnes，Barnes中士，冬兵，特工，所有的一切。如果这意味着学习更多的法语或是德语，我不知道，或许还有什么别的语言，那样我就能知道你在说什么，也就能更好地取悦你——”  
“你不知道，算了，这不是我想要的。”该死，该死的Steve怎么还纠缠在这个话题上。无比烦躁的他头还在抽痛着，Bucky无比迅速地调换了他们的位置，用速度和力量把Steve压在了下面。当然Steve很有可能能够把他反压回来，但Bucky知道他不会。  
Steve依然信任他，即使是在Bucky做下这么多事之后，这本身……已经值得一切了。  
他深吸了一口气，给予了Steve他唯一能给的，也是他知道Steve唯一在乎并想要的，唯一能把他们连系在一起的东西：真相。  
“我的脑子里几乎有一打语言，”他坦白道，俯身看向Steve，如往常一样沦陷在他那双魔咒般的蓝眼睛里。他们之间闪着微弱的光，他们被包在一个小而安全的泡泡里。一切都会好的，只要Steve在他身边。“这里的每种语言——”他点了点自己的太阳穴“——都为了任务存在，为了目标。绝大多数时候，我能压制住它们，但当我和你在一起的时候，有时候……”他无助地耸了耸肩。一堆语言，他还是解释不了为什么那些句子会冒出来，全是他自己的过往。而Steve永远都是善于表达的那个。“我不希望你……我的意思是……你不是任务，更不是目标，好了，就这么多。”  
身下的Steve动了动，但只是让Bucky跪坐在他的大腿上。他的手指轻抚过Bucky的手臂，金属包裹的和皮肤包裹的，以同样的小心对待着它们：“如果你想要在床上背诵俄语诗，或是骂意大利语和德语的脏话，或是低语浪漫的法语词句，或是……无论你想要做什么，我都不在意。我真的不在意，不过现在真热啊。”  
“Steve，行了，不必……”  
“我是认真的。”相同的手指划下他的背脊，掠过肌肉、伤疤和皮肤，在他敏感的皮肤上点火，“事实上，让我们来试一试吧。”  
“不要，我不要你轻率的敷衍，够了。”他叹了口气，因为他知道他那副样子只能引起麻烦，“你不需要对我证明任何事。”  
“不是这样的，我保证。”Steve微微抬起头以示邀请，当Steve的吻碰到Bucky时，他简直像一堆石头一样僵硬，可拒绝从不是个选项。“我想要你的全部，我接受你的一切。所以……我的意思是，如果你觉得还可以的话，我们可以重新来一次。让你好好地躺下，我给你你想要的一切，我只想你放松自己，和我说，告诉我你想要什么，说你想说的话，用任何一种语言……”他顿了顿，向Bucky投去一个期待的眼神，就好像Bucky能理解他在说什么一样，只要——  
等等，等等。  
“啊，你——”Bucky的声音停了一拍，两拍。Steve没有动，也没有说任何话。不可能的。“你在开玩笑？我的天哪，你根本不在开玩笑，操，Steve，不。完全不可能，我——”  
“我想要这些。”Steve扭动了一下臀部以示邀请。Bucky感到欲念席卷过他的身体，他的目光呆住了，作弊的混蛋。“来啊，你能做到的，”Steve诱惑道，“除非你不觉得你想要……”  
“操，我知道你想做什么。”Bucky可怜了一下那些认为Steve不食人间烟火，代表着旧式的保守和品德的傻瓜们，还有那些被他的酒窝、和他羞涩的笑容所迷惑的家伙，因为Steve是Bucky见过的人，甚至包括他自己中，最死缠烂打的对手。  
“来啊，你也喜欢的，算是 一个实验。”Steve又一次动了动臀部，他依旧沾着粘液的阴茎慢慢滑进Bucky的臀缝，“我可以做这个一整天……”  
Bucky不耐地呻吟着，扭了扭身子：“我要杀了你。”  
“是啊，你已经尝试过一次，从某种程度上还失败了。”Steve回道，用舌头舔吻着他的耳廓，“说你答应。”  
Bucky战栗着：“说真的，Steve……”  
“说你答应。”  
他要死在Steve身上了，绝对没错：“你是个坏蛋，有人这么说过你吗？”  
“当然了，你啊，一直这么说，真是有趣。”Steve咧开嘴笑着，足够让他圣人一样的面容染上原罪，“我当你答应了。”他推了推Bucky的身体，“好了，躺下来吧，大兵。”  
“你这个混蛋。”Bucky低声抱怨着，但他却照做了。这是个糟糕的主意，有太多事情可能会出错，他可能会射在Steve脸上，他们都会尴尬。但Bucky还是个笨蛋，Steve还是Steve，所有人，从Nick Fury到邻居家的孩子，都知道那是什么意思。  
Steve整个身体在他上方，微笑着说道：“只要记住，你什么都可以说，什么都可以告诉我……”  
“是，是，我知道了。”真是个糟糕的主意，但Steve就在那儿，优美线条的肌肉和被太阳晒成古铜色的皮肤，全身赤裸而且硬着，凝视着他的眼神就像是在看一道甜点，而Bucky绝对没有那么慷慨，足以拒绝这样的邀请。Steve也清楚这一点，清楚地知道该如何占他的便宜，以满足自己。  
Волк в ове́чьей шку́ре（注：此处原文为俄语：披着羊皮的狼。）  
那就是Steve，Bucky认识的人中外表上最有“女士，为您效劳”风范，内里却最为危险的男人。一个值得Bucky追随直到世界尽头，甚至到最深的深渊里的男人，或者只要Steve需要他，他随叫随到，不会有任何异议。  
“看看你。”Steve惊叹道，手从Bucky的胸膛向下滑去，“我知道你不喜欢听这个，但你美得令人惊叹，Buck。美丽到让我不知道我是如何才有了这样的运气和你在一起，我真的不知道。”  
不，那就是Bucky，他们彼此都清楚。但他也知道Steve想要做什么，那不可能。他不会就这样屈服，他远比此坚强。  
Steve低下头，柔软的唇瓣碰触着他左肩上的伤疤，也就是他的机械手臂和血肉相连的地方。他能感到Steve在笑着，唇慢慢向下滑去，在他的锁骨和胸口上落下蝴蝶一样的吻，每一次爱抚都轻得像吹拂而过的风，像转瞬即逝的雾。每一个触碰都带着挑逗和诱惑，故意地想挑起他的反应。  
但他不会就这样上钩，他是个狙击手，驾驭耐心的王者。他曾经几天、几周都不说一句话。他曾经是沉默的、潜行的影子，他是——  
然后，Steve的速度放慢了，牙齿掠过他的肋骨，尖利而笃定，恰好是Bucky喜欢的样子，他的口唇间不由自主地溢出词句。  
“Sì, lì, così è perfetto...（注：此处原文为意大利语：是，啊，就是那儿……）”  
“我把这句话看作鼓励我继续了。”Steve说，唇齿继续向下移，描绘过每一寸敏感的皮肤，点燃没一丝悸动和叹息。他在Bucky的臀部和腿间印下更多的吻，故意地放慢速度在Bucky的腿间流连，正如他应许的那样。他用双手轻抚、舌尖舔吻和牙齿的啃咬尊崇着Bucky的身体，就像是在战场上执行任务。这就是Bucky最爱Steve的地方，他从来都是笃定地要着Bucky的身体，一切都由他控制，而Bucky除去屈从于体内的热浪别无选择。  
“Non ti merito... Ti prego non fermarti, non fermarti mai...（注：此处原文为意大利语：我不值得你……不要停，求你不要停……）”  
Steve对他笑了笑，就好像他明白（或许他真的明白，他一向擅长猜测Bucky的想法），舌尖触上了Bucky的阴茎。Bucky的手猛地抓住Steve的头发，身体几乎弹起来迎合Steve温暖湿润的口腔。  
“C'est ça, suce ma bite, Seigneur, ta bouche…（注：此处原文为法语：就是这儿，舔我，嗯，用你的嘴）”  
Steve保持着稳定得几乎要令他发狂的速度，舌头慢慢游走在下侧。Bucky想要更多，想要Steve进入他的身体，只有Steve能给他极乐——  
他拉了拉Steve的头发，动作急迫而兴奋，连温柔都称不上：“Komm her. Ich will dich. Jetzt –（注：此处原文为德语：进来，我要你，现在——）”  
奇迹的是，Steve理解了他的话，身体开始向上滑动，他的吻火热而具有侵略性。他一边摸索着不知道什么时候掉在地板上的润滑剂。“Pośpiesz się（注：此处原文为波兰语：快点）”Bucky催促道，咬了咬Steve的下唇，而Steve正把润滑剂涂在阴茎上，“Potrzebuję Cię.（注:此处原文为波兰语：我要你）”  
“稍等，我需要——”他们同时呻吟出声，当Steve硬热的阴茎终于埋进他的身体里时，совершенный（俄语：完美）终于，谢天谢地，他开始动了。  
“Schneller, komm schon, beweg dich.（注：此处原文为德语：快点，动啊。）”Bucky叫出声来，急切而不加掩饰，双腿绕在Steve的身上，推着他进入到更深的地方，“Ich halt das schon aus, komm schon -（注：此处原文为德语：我可以的，快——）”  
值得庆幸的是，Steve以一个吻封住了他的唇，他的舌头席卷过Bucky的齿间，咽下了他不知道还会冒出来的什么语言。每一次深入都顶到仿佛不受控制般不顾一切，而Bucky完全合上了他的节拍，沉湎于Steve炽热的阴茎和身体，就仿佛在血清、战争、死亡、重生和太多的阴谋把他们分开之前，几十年前的那一场舞。  
“Vsegda ty（注：此处原文为俄语：只有你）”Steve伸出手握住Bucky的阴茎，他惊喘着，猛地弹起来，“Tol'ko ty, ya tvoy, Steve, navsegda –（注：此处原文为俄语：只有你，我是你的，Steve，永远——）”  
Steve听不懂他在说什么也没关系，因为他对Bucky的了解早已超过了语言，甚至超过了灵魂。  
只有这个，只有他们，Steve叫他的名字，仿佛是情歌里一句美丽的副歌，只有Steve在他体内狂乱地抽插着的方式，能让Bucky沉醉于其中，Steve，美丽地堕落，堕落在除了他之外没人能看见的地方，完全属于Bucky——  
Steve握着他的手腕达到高潮，眼前的一切仿佛都变得朦胧而黯淡。  
他的意识渐渐回转，乱成一团的床单被堆在床脚，腿间和身体里依旧是粘腻的感觉，他身体上闪着亮光的汗水——  
他眨了眨眼睛清醒过来，头顶上电扇吹来的冷风让他打了个寒颤。Steve慢慢地从他体内抽出，他痛哼了一声，这种空虚感几乎让他无法忍受。  
Steve伸出手去拿床头柜上的毛巾：“Ty v poryadke? Ne sil'no ya tebya?（注：此处原文为俄语：你还好吗？我没伤到你吧？）”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，他刚才是晕过去了吗？还是他在做梦？“你刚才……？我听见你……？”  
Steve很快地把他们两人身上擦干，丢开毛巾。他趴在床上，用手肘撑起身体。他的脸上显露出一丝腼腆，甚至是只有在他感到尴尬时才有的羞怯。“呃，好吧。呃，Natasha有时会教我俄语。我没学多久，但她说我学的还挺快。”  
“你……她……”  
“你的所有，Tol'ko ty（只有你），Bucky，Navsegda（永远）。”Steve眼睛里的蓝色惊人地美丽，仿佛只是注视就会被灼伤，但Bucky已经无法转开视线。听到自己的话语被他重复，听见Steve说这些词，而他自己比谁都清楚那是什么意思……  
“Navsegda（永远）。”他轻声重复着，感到心里最深的某个地方抓奶哥呼唤着什么，Steve永远在那里，不需要任何语言。  
Steve点了点头，倾身和他十指相扣，环绕着Bucky的手的触感把他拉回现实，他现在是谁，想要成为什么样子，忽然都如明镜一样呈现在他面前。“我就在这儿，”Steve说，“我哪里也不去，没有什么能将我从你身边推开，如果我需要用任何语言来让你相信，我一定会毫不犹豫地去做。”  
“是啊，你估计也真的会这么做。”Bucky承认道。他不值得这么多，无论外界如何变化，Steve永远不变的信任、爱和忠诚。但他会尽可能让自己值得的，每时每刻。他抬起头，给了Steve一个蜻蜓点水的吻。“远远超过平均水平的童子军。”  
“嘿，这不公平，你知道我从没当过童子军。”Steve咧开嘴笑着，这个吻里不带一丝欲念，“到浴室去吗？”  
“好啊。”Bucky答道，任由Steve把他拉起来。他用那只机械手臂环住Steve的腰，把他拉得更近，他啃咬着Steve下巴上的胡茬，“Aber sobald wir in der Dusche sind, bin ich auf meinen Knieen und du hast meine Zunge so tief in dir - solange bis du kommst. Und dann fick ich dich, bis mein Name die einzige Sprache ist, die du noch beherrscht.（注：此处原文为德语：但只要我们进了浴室，我就跪下来，把舌头伸到你的身体里，让你为我射出来。然后我就要操你，直到你唯一能听懂的语言就是我的名字。）”  
Steve的呼吸漏了一拍，他用舌头舔了舔下嘴唇：“什么？你就不能用英语或是法语，或是任何一种我真的能听懂的语言吗？”  
“想都别想，”Bucky咧开嘴笑了，开始轻轻地把Steve往浴室的方向推，“但我不介意把其中主旨向你演示一遍，如果你希望的话。”  
“足够了。”Steve答道，他急切地拖着Bucky的手臂，把他向浴室拉的动作几乎有些滑稽。  
是啊，Steve明白Bucky，明白他的语言。直到最后，只要有这一点就够了。  
End  
***


End file.
